Clubbing
by Heyarandomgal
Summary: The ARC team go clubbing! Jecker, Memily and Conby! Ch1 Re-Uploaded! Complete (For now anyway)
1. Clubbing

**I wanted to re-upload this chapter to make it more readable so enjoy! :) :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. :(.**

**Jess' P.O.V.  
><strong>  
>"Jess you ready yet?"<p>

"Nearly I just need five more minutes Abs."

"It's alright Jess you carry on getting all dressed up for Becker we don't mind."

"CONNOR!" Abby and I said well shouted and I'm guessing Abby hit him over the head because I could hear him moaning about "The girls ganging up on him because Jess like Becker."

I could feel myself starting to blush, even if it wasn't true well maybe it is a little bit true but I always take long to get ready for a night out and all I've got to do is put my make-up on. Five minutes later I walked into the living room and saw Connor and Abby watching Doctor Who Connor looked really happy but Abby looked bored out of her brains I'm not sure why though Doctor Who is epic!

"Cool Doctor Who budge up." I said walking over to the sofa, when I said that Connor and Abby looked over to me obviously only just realising my presence.

"Woah Jess you look amazing!" Abby said, and then added, "If Becker doesn't make his move tonight then he's an idiot."

I could feel a blush creeping up on me but for one stopped it, well I did until Connor said,

"Yeah Jess you look hot!"

"Awwww thanks guys you both look great too."

Just as I was about to sit down someone knocked the door so I walked over to it and opened it and saw Becker standing there, looking HOT!

He was wearing a black top no surprise there with a complicated pattern on it and jeans with black trainers, the casual look suited him.

"Hey Becker come in."

"Hey Jess you look Amazing!" Becker said walking into the hallway.

I was wearing a purple dress that came to my knee black high heels my hair was curled, I had pink lipstick on, blusher, mascara and eyeliner with a gold glitter eye shadow on.

"Thanks Becker you look pretty good yourself." I said smiling then I added, "Where's Matt and Emily?"

"Oh there meeting us there."

"Oh ok. By the way the whole casual look suits you." I said and Becker replied by saying,

"Thanks, Purple suits you."

"Thanks Becker."

"Ugh guys stop flirting we need to go."Connor said walking over to us to leave when he went to walk out the door Becker hit him over the head.

"Ow people have to stop doing that today!" Connor said and walked out closely followed by Abby leaving me and Becker standing in the hallway and after a few seconds we followed them.

**AT THE CLUB.**

We all walked into the club and started to look for Matt and Emily and after a few, minutes of searching we found them near the middle of the club, so we started to walk over towards them.

"Matt Emily hey!" I said when we got to the table.

"Hey Jess hey guys you want a drink?" Matt said standing up.

"Um yeah white wine please." Abby said.

"Same thanks." I said Emily and Matt already had a drink so they didn't need another one, I sat down and Matt said,

"Ok be back in a minute with your drink Connor, Becker you're with me." Matt said so they walked off towards the bar.

"So Jess you look really nice tonight, is it for a certain Captain?" Emily said,

"No I just wanted to look nice for our night out and Becker and I are just friends." I said defending myself.

"Yeah sure you are just like Matt and Emily don't like each other." Abby said, patting me on the back.

"We don't like each other!" Emily said blushing a little bit.

"You guys are hopeless!" Abby said a leaned back in her chair.

**Becker's P.O.V.**

When we got to the bar and ordered our drinks, Matt said to me, "Jess looks nice tonight I have a feeling she's gonna be asked out."

"Yeah she does look nice but so does Abby and Emily." I said trying not to show any emotion.

"Mate just admit you like her, it's obvious that she likes you so make a move already." Connor said annoyed and I was happy because Connor had that Jess liked me even if it wasn't true it's still a nice thought.

"We're just friends Temple nothing more unlike Matt and Emily." I said shifting the attention away from me.

"Hey we don't like each other!"

"Ugh you guys are worse than Abby and I were." Connor said before sighing dramatically.

**Two hours later.**

Matt was right Jess has been asked out, about 6 times and it's only been 2 hours, by the end of the night she's bound to say yes to one of them, just as that thought popped into my head yet another guy went to try his chances with my Jess.

Wait my Jess? Since when did she become mine? I don't even like her in that way.

**_Is that why you're death staring at every guy who goes near Jess? _**My mind replied to me.

Yes it is I don't want some random person chatting her up.

**_So you're not jealous then?_**

No I'm not jealous I just want to protect her it is my job.

**_You so like her._**

Don't!

**_Do!_**

Don't.  
><strong>Do!<strong>

Don't!

**Okay you don't.**

Do!

**_Ha you just admitted it you like Jess!_**

Okay fine I like Jess there happy now?

**_Yes very but you won't be when you look over at Jess right now._**

My mind said then the voice disappeared so I looked over to Jess and saw yet another person trying to chat her up enough is enough!

I got up so I could go and speak to Jess but Connor saw my empty glass and thought I was going to get another drink so said,

"I'll have another beer thanks mate."

"Ok I'll bring it over to you in a minute."

And I continued my mission to tell Jess how I really felt.

I waited at the bar until the guy finally got the hint that Jess wasn't interested and I walked over to Jess and tapped her on the shoulder because she was facing the opposite way to me.

"Hey Jess."

"Oh hey Becker, you alright?" Jess said.

"Yeah I just wanted to tell you something Jess." I started already really nervous.

"Oh ok what is it?" Jess said leaning back on the wall.

"Well I-I-I think i'm in love with you!" I said really fast and then realised what I just said I said love not like I was surprised and by the look on Jess' face she was, then she snapped out of it and said,

"Well that's good because I think I'm in love with you too."

I was surprised, happy and excited all at the same time Jess loves me!

I walked closer to Jess and put my hand on her cheek and leant down and kissed her softly on the lips, then I looked into her eyes and I could see that she wanted more just like me so I leant back down and kissed her again for longer and sometime in-between all the kissing Jess' hand gone under my top and that just made me want to kiss her even more so I put more passion into the kiss my tongue slipping into her mouth.

As the kiss got more passionate I had to put my hand on the wall to stop myself from crushing Jess, then I realised that I didn't care about my thoughts at that moment because I was finally kissing Jess, so I let all of my thoughts leave my mind just for now.

**Connor's P.O.V.**

It had been a few minutes and I was wondering where Becker was so I said, "Where's Becker I want my drink, it shouldn't take that long to get two beers."

"Maybe he's in a line." Matt said and I starting to look around the bar area for Becker and said,

"I can't see him maybe he's MAKING OUT WITH JESS!" I was shocked at what I saw Becker and Jess making out and not a soft a passionate kiss.

"Yeah Connor like that's ever going to happen." Abby said still oblivious of what was happening.

"What are you staring at Connor?" Emily said turning to face where I was looking because I'm the only one who was facing the right way.

"Woah wasn't expecting that." Emily said.

"What?" Both Matt and Abby said at the same time, so I just pointed to where Jess and Becker were, and I saw their jaws drop and hit the floor.

**10 MINUTES LATER.**

"Seriously when are they gonna stop? They've gotta breath sometime soon." I said.

"Yeah it's getting a bit freaky now how are they still breathing?" Matt added.

"I think it's cute." Emily said, and we all just stared at her, "What it is! They've been in love for ages now, and you guys didn't really stop this from happening without us they still wouldn't of kissed and probably wouldn't for ages so you can't say anything bad about it."

"She does have a good point, without us they'd still be completely oblivious." Abby said defending Emily's answer.

"Yeah ok but it's late now so we're gonna go see you guys at work." Matt said getting up, and putting his jacket on then helping Emily with hers.

"Seeya guys." I said watching them walk out Matt's hand on Emily's back guiding her out.

"All we have to do now is get them together." Abby said and I groaned.

"But they're even more stubborn than Becker and Jess!" I said face planting the table.

"I suppose we better go as well, let's go and break apart the lover birds." Abby said getting up from her chair.

So we walked over to where Jess and Becker were and I said, "Um Becker, we kind of need Jess so can you two stop kissing please."

Nothing happened so Abby pushed me out of the way and went over to Jess and Becker and pulled them apart.

"There problem solved." I could see Jess blushing at the realisation that we saw her making out with Becker.

"Jess we've got to go now it's getting late say goodbye to Becker." Abby said.

"Actually Becker's coming with us he's sleeping on the sofa, it's too late for him to go home by himself when we can all just share a taxi."

"Taxi?" I said confused we had Becker's car why would we get a taxi?

"Yes Connor a taxi we've all drank alcohol so none of us can drive I'll pick my car up tomorrow." Becker said as if it was really obvious.

"Ok who's paying for it though?" I asked.

"Well I'll pay for some of it and you'll pay the rest."

"That seems fair I'll go phone the taxi." Abby said and walked off to make the call.

"Oh and Becker you've got lipstick on your lips it probably from when you were glued to Jess' mouth." I said and Jess blushed and Becker just said,

"Shut it Temple."

"Ok the taxi will be here in a few minutes, let's wait outside." Abby said rejoining us.

"Okay." Jess said and we walked out of the club, I saw Becker and Jess holding hands so I held Abby's I felt happy that two of our friends have finally realised that they loved each other.

**If anyone's reading this than thanks and there should be another chapter up soon but no promises. :) :D.**


	2. The Morning After

**Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter to this, I kept getting side tracked and wrote other stories but I've finally got round to writing the next chapter for this enjoy! :) :D :) :D.  
>Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Primeval. :(.<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to NickyCutter/NickyBecker because they are epic! :) :D :) :D.**

**Jess' P.O.V.**

I woke up and wondered if I had dreamed last night, because it was absolutely perfect, but I walked into the living room and saw Becker asleep on the sofa and realised it had actually happened.

Becker said he loved me and we kissed! The fan girl in me was jumping around and screaming excitedly but on the outside I was just smiling and looked calm.

I walked over to the sofa with Becker on and looked at him, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and his normally neat hair was all over the place, some of it was covering his eyes so I brushed it out of his eyes and just watched him sleep for about 10 minutes before I was interrupted.

"Do you like watching people sleep Jess?" I froze Becker was awake and he knew I was watching him sleep, how am I going to get out of this one?

"How long have you been awake?" I said and Becker opened his eyes and said, "Since you moved the hair out of my face."

"Why didn't you open your eyes? Or tell me you were awake?" I asked starting to blush because Becker of all people caught me watching him sleep.

"Well at first I couldn't be bothered to, and then I wanted to see what you were going to do because if you were Connor I would have writing all over my face by now. I only spoke now because I'm hungry."

"I'm going to make breakfast when Connor and Abby wake up, which should be soon." I said moving and sitting on the edge of the sofa Becker was lying on, but he pulled me down so I was lying down with him.

Half an hour later Connor and Abby came into the living room in their pyjamas and Becker said, "Finally we can have breakfast!"

So I turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen area while Becker, Connor and Abby sat on the stools by the counter, watching me cook their breakfast which was bacon, eggs, sausage and beans which took longer than usual because there was an extra person to feed but to be honest I didn't mind because that extra person was Becker!

After we had finished eating breakfast we decided to get ready for work and luckily for us we had a late start today and didn't have to be at the ARC until half twelve and it was now half 10 so we had plenty of time to get ready.

But that meant plenty of time for Becker and me to be quizzed by Connor and Abby, which I was not looking forward to and I don't think Becker is looking forward to it either.

We were all in the living room and we were sitting on the sofas Abby and Connor on one and Becker and me on the other one, we were all in an awkward silence, well we were until Connor said;

"Soooo, it's been long enough I'm going to break the ice, how did you end up kissing?"  
>"Well we spoke and then we kissed." Becker said skipping over the details of what actually happened.<p>

"Well what did you speak about?"

"Stuff, nothing in particular." I said trying to dodge telling them what we actually said.

"So you just had a conversation and kissed each other for like 15 minutes..." Abby said not sounding convinced.

"Y-yeah what were you expecting?"

"Well we know you said something else because Becker didn't just randomly walk up to you just to talk about nothing in particular and coincidently end up kissing you."

"We did say other stuff but we don't need to tell you what it was." Becker said, obviously feeling uncomfortable about the subject of this conversation.

"You can't just leave us wondering what you said! At least tell us one thing that we want to know!" Connor said being over dramatic.

"Ok ok I'll tell you something we said."I started saying and saw the happiness on Abby and Connor's faces and finished by saying, "Becker said Hey and I said Hey Becker you alright? Nothing particularly interesting."

"Ok now I get it. You two are dodging the subject which means you spoke about feelings!" Abby said and I blushed and Becker very briefly did.

"Ha! I'm right!" Abby said smiling.

"Shouldn't we be leaving for work?" I said getting up and Becker got up to and we started to walk to the door but before we got there Connor said,

"It's only 20 past eleven and the ARC is only 10 minutes away, we don't need to leave for another hour."

"Well Becker needs to get changed and we need to get his car." I said walking out of the door with Becker before they could reply.

We drove my car to the club to get Becker's car, then in our separate cars drove to Becker's house.

"Hurry up and get changed Becker I don't want to be rushing to work." I said sitting down on Becker's sofa.

"I'll be as fast as I can." Becker said walking towards his bedroom.

To pass time while Becker was getting dressed I looked around Becker's house and to be honest I wasn't surprised at the colour of most of his furniture black, one of the only things that weren't black were the walls and the floor but the floor was laminate and the walls were still dark blue but that's an improvement for Becker.

I carried on my tour of Becker's house and noticed a shelf of photos so I walked over to it and smiled at the first photo I saw it was of Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily, Me, Becker and surprisingly Lester it was on the day of Connor's birthday.

The picture next to it was of the ARC from before I was here there I could tell because there was a brunette standing next to Becker and Connor and all of them were smiling.

"That's Sarah by the way."

I turned round and saw Becker in his normal ARC soldier uniform and said;

"Sorry for being nosy I just saw some pictures and wanted to see what you looked like from before I knew you."

"Don't worry about it, you deserve to know what I was like before." Becker said.

"Do you miss the old team?" I asked Becker.

"Loads I would love to have them back."

"Danny can still return you know."

"But Sarah and Cutter can't."

"They might of gone but when they were here you had fun didn't you?"

"Yeah loads." Becker said a smile coming back to his face.

"Well remember the happy memories and not the fact that their gone."

"I know I should but I can't help thinking that I could of done more to prevent their deaths."

"You didn't know that Cutter was going to be killed when he went back for Helen and even if you had the chance to stop him he probably wouldn't have stayed."

I said turning Becker's head to face me and continued, "And you couldn't of stopped Sarah she was determined nothing you said would of stopped her and you tried to save her!"

"I obviously didn't try hard enough!" Becker said pain and regret on his face.

"You did everything you could Becker, you need to stop living in the past you can't change anything no matter how much you want to."

"I know Jess I have moved on but I still think I could have done more to prevent it all from happening."

Becker said and I noticed a tear in his eye before it disappeared and Becker bowed his head away from sight.

"Well you have to because you have the rest of us to look after aswell Becker."

"Hopefully you all stay safe because I don't know what I would do if anyone else died especially you Jess." Becker said walking closer to me.

"You will never lose me Becker!" I said hugging him.

"You don't know that Jess! You've been in danger too many times already!"

"You saved me when I got bitten by the beetle and you saved me from the future predators Becker, I feel safe around you Becker." I said looking up at him.

"Thanks Jess that really means alot to me." Becker said and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant every word, so I leant up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"No problem anytime Becker, now let's get to work." I said and Becker smiled which made me happy it seems Becker is back to normal for now anyway.

**Sorry again for taking soooo long to update this but because I made you wait so long this was just an additional chapter before the next chapter which was actually meant to be this one but I felt like doing an additional chapter so I hope this hasn't ruined the story and the next update should be up soon! :) :D :) :D  
>:) :D.<br>Oh yeah please review it makes me very happy! :) :D :) :D.  
><strong>


	3. At The ARC

**Once again I'm soooo sorry about not updating this sooner I just kept putting it off until I couldn't put it off any longer so hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!  
>:) :D :) :D.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Primeval for some odd reason! :(.**

**This chapter is dedicated to SabreDae! :) :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clubbing Part 3! :) :D.<strong>

**Jess' P.O.V.**

I walked into the ARC hand in hand with Becker feeling extremely happy because I wouldn't think Becker would be the kind of person who would express his feelings at work but I'm glad he is because then everyone will know that he's mine!

We walked into the main control room and Becker said,

"I've got to go see you later."

"Ok see you later Becker." I said and then he did something that really surprised me, he kissed me!

I carried on walking through the main control room ignoring all of the technicians shocked looks and walked in the direction of the ADD smiling like a loon.

"So Jess I see you and Becker are properly together now." Emily said appearing at my side.

"Yeah I guess we are." I said a little blush going to my cheeks.

"It's about time everyone even Lester knew that you liked each other!"

"Well it all worked out in the end so there's no need to dwell on the fact that it took us a while to get together. And you can't really talk because you still haven't told Matt how you feel and he hasn't told you how he feels." I said and this time it was Emily who blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and I've got to go see you later." Emily said rushing off.

I smiled sitting down at the ADD thinking this is going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>"How's your day been so far Miss Parker?" Becker asked turning my chair around and leaning down.<p>

"It's been good what about you Captain Becker?" I said putting my arms around his neck.

"Well it's been ok and it's going to get alot better in a minute."

"It is why?" I asked smiling.

"No reason." Becker said smiling before leaning down and kissing me.

"Why is it everytime I see you two you're kissing?" Matt said walking up behind us.

"No-ones asking you to look." Becker said turning round to speak to Matt.

"Well it's kind of hard to miss when you're kissing in the main control room where nearly everyone comes into at least one time a day."

"You're just jealous because you haven't asked Emily out yet." I said smiling knowing that Matt was going to make up some excuse to leave.

"I've got to go to a meeting bye." Matt said before rushing out of the room.

"I don't even think we were that clueless." Becker said before kissing me again.

"Parker, Becker if you're going to do that at least do it somewhere else so we don't all have to watch it!" Lester said.

"Sorry sir." Becker said to Lester as he went back into his office.

"Well I've got to go see you later." Becker said kissing my cheek and walking off in the direction of the armoury so I decided to finish my work.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Becker asked me.<p>

"Yeah I guess we have to get it over with sooner or later." I said grabbing Becker's hand.

"Lets do it then." Becker said and we walked into the breakroom that Matt, Emily, Connor and Abby were.

"Awww it's the two lovebirds." Connor said so Becker glared at him.

"So lets start from when you walked over to Jess." Matt said as Becker and me sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this story is turning into a chaptered story!<strong>  
><strong>:) :D.<strong>

**But it's alright because I love this story! And hopefully you guys do too!**  
><strong>:) :D :) :D.<strong>

**Please review because it's my birthday!**  
><strong>:) :D :) :D.<strong>


End file.
